wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Illusion the Nightwing
Appearance "Think I can't kill you? Watch me." - ''Angry Illusion A slim Nightwing passing by in the busy streets of Possibility. A pair of eyes staring out at you from a shadow. A tail vanishing behind a corner. You will see Illusion. You just won't know it. Illusion is slim and her height is average. Skinny, you could almost call her. Her body is muscled and yet frail-looking. She is maybe a little bit on the small side. Her scales are smooth and small, like they are sewn together. Illusion's scales are translucent silvery-black, like the color of shadows. Her scales have a faint glimmer, like polished lead. She has lighter silver horns and claws, like platinum. She has streaks of light pink and blue on her head, sides and wings. Illusion's claws are sharp and silver. They are translucent and pristine. She walks lightly, gingerly. Her talons are long and flexible. She has a long red scar on her right forearm. Illusion's horns are translucent. They seem like a shadow of a ghost. They are silvery white, but flashing with color in the light like opals. They curve away from each other. Her horns seem to ripple and dance in the moonlight. Her left horn has a chip on the side. Illusion's wings are almost completely clear, with just a silver haze showing where her scales are. Her wing membranes are dark silver with flashes of gold. Her wings are rather big, which helps her fly faster, but makes it harder to not hit things when flying in a crowded place like Possibility. Illusion's eyes are like comets and faraway galaxies, oceans and flowers. They are indigo with flecks of gold and silver and blue. They have a strange effect where they are darkest closest to the pupil, making it seem like you are looking down a long tunnel, trying to see the end. Illusion's name fits her perfectly; she seems like nothing more than a ghost, a shadow, a spirit. A ghost that can kill you Personality ''"I'm broken into pieces." -'' Sane Illusion Illusion is unpredictable, unreliable. You can never be sure of anything around her. One minute she can be perfectly calm and sane, and the next she's tearing your throat out. She has what you call a split personality. One side: Angry Illusion. It is the side that's in control most of the time. It is always angry and hateful at everyone. It drives her to kill, controlling her teeth and claws and mind. It doesn't trust anyone, and no one deserves it's mercy. It does drift off into space when it has a vision or foresees anything. It lies to her other sides, saying it is protecting her. None of them believe her. But really, all it wants is for everyone else to be dead. ''"Yes, it's time to die." Another side: Sad Illusion. It knows the truth about the angry side, but is not powerful enough to overcome it. It is still mostly sane, but is very pessimistic and thinks Illusion will never be free from Angry Illusion. It is very sad even at the best of times. The only thing it feels anything other than sadness towards is Angry Illusion. It hates Angry Illusion, and wishes it was strong enough to overpower it. But by this point it's pretty much given up on life. It is rarely in control. "You need to help us. She controls us... It's horrible." Yet another side: Emotionless Illusion. This side of her feels nothing. Not a single emotion. It is not in control much, but when it is, all it does is follow orders. It is both confusing and surprisingly simple. Like a robot, created to follow orders. This side usually follows Angry Illusion's orders. That's all it knows how to do. "Life is nothing but a series of orders." And another side: Scared Illusion. This side of her was once part of Sane Illusion, but became so full of fear that it became another side. It is terrified of Angry Illusion, but is allied with Sad Illusion and Sane Illusion. It is also mostly sane. It sleeps most of the time, because it doesn't want to see the terrible things that Angry Illusion does. It is rarely in control. "Help! She hurts me, she hurts everyone!" And the last side: Sane Illusion. This is the small part of her that is still completely sane. She is always fighting to free Illusion from Angry Illusion. She was independent and strong, but not strong enough. She was slightly lonely, which she now finds ironic, because she has company in her own brain. She had a good sense of humor, and enjoyed sitting by the waterfall. But now she has tucked that away and left only that desperation to be free. She is in control some of the time, more than Emotionless Illusion but less than Angry Illusion. "Funny... I used to wish for company and now I want anything but." Illusion is very smart from reading minds - she knows everything that any dragon whose mind she's read knows - and is naturally intelligent. Abilities ''"You cannot defeat me!" - ''Angry Illusion Illusion is smart, even if she is insane. She is fleet of foot and flies fast. She has sharp, strong claws and teeth. She is physically strong for her size. You can barely see her at night. The most remarkable ability about her isn't on the surface, though. It's deep inside. She was hatched on a night with two full moons, for mindreading and prophecy. Her prophecy power is weak, mostly coming in vague images and phrases, mostly made into riddles. But her mindreading - where should I start? Her mindreading is the most powerful in centuries. Illusion can see thoughts that even the dragon whose mind she's reading doesn't. She can almost read through skyfire, for goodness sake. But even that is not all. Not only can she read minds, she can bend them to her own twisted will. She can make you see things, hear things, think things. She can hypnotize you just by reaching her claws into your mind. Weaknesses "''I don't have strengths anymore." - ''Sad Illusion Illusion is irrational. You can switch her personality onto a different track if you push the right button. Her scales are not particularly strong. Her powerful mindreading overwhelms her sometimes. If you have a very strong will, then you might not be susceptible to her mind-twisting. Relationships (Angry Illusion) Jaguar Illusion admires her for her take-charge attitude and skill in killing. She obeys her orders, but is secretly a little bit jealous of her power and social status. Neutral Positive Omicidio Illusion likes her fiery anger and finds her partial firescales fascinating. She thinks her dramatic flair is rather amusing. Neutral Positive Elmebeteg Elmebeteg is the closest thing to a best friend Illusion has. They share mental instability, and they get along well. Positive Manchineel(Fractus) Illusion doesn't have much of an opinion towards the flightless Leafwing, except for something like pity for her wingless state. Neutral Midnight Tide Illusion thinks the reckless hybrid is very amusing. She wishes she was brave enough to try the stunts Midnight does. Neutral Positive Blesk Illusion admires her freezing acid fire and desire to be strong. She doesn't understand her particular hate of Icewings, though. Neutral Positive Gleam Illusion is suspicious of the Lightwing and is doing everything she can to stop her from being initiated into the League of Death. Negative History Illusion was hatched on a night with two full moons, hence the mindreading and prophecy. Both her mother and father were killed before she hatched, and so she was left alone to raise herself in the rainforest. She didn't even know about her mindreading until she was six years old. She was discovered by a pair of dragons, who raised her and, one day, (stupidly) took her to Possibility. She was bombarded by the thoughts, so many thoughts. This is when she became insane. The evil and angry thoughts created Angry Illusion. The sad and painful thoughts created Sad Illusion. The bossy and emotionless thoughts created Emotionless Illusion. The scary and terrified thoughts created Scared Illusion. And the good and happy thoughts are what kept part of Illusion sane. Because, you see, angry and sad and scary things are much louder and easier to hear than good ones. A bad headline jumps out at us more than a good one. This is why Sane Illusion became so weak. She gathered strength, watching for the good thoughts, hoping against hope that one day she would be free from her madness. And Angry Illusion joined the The League of Death. Trivia * She is partly based off Gollum from Lord of the Rings * She is the first assassin in the The League of Death to have Relationships * Hope you like her! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:NightWings